


Hunger

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [48]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: She’d always been sohungry. She hungered and thirsted and yearned and ached for what she didn’t have — love, companionship, family.But then that all changed.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/12/20 prompt: When I was growing up I didn’t have a normal mom and dad or a regular family like everybody else, and I always knew that something was missing. But now I’m standing here today knowing that I have everything I’m ever going to need. You are my family.

She’d always been so _hungry_. She hungered and thirsted and yearned and ached for what she didn’t have — love, companionship, family. She didn’t know what it would be like, what it would feel like, to have all that, but she so desperately wanted to find out, even if it was just the smallest of morsels.

Then she found Finn and Rose, and Luke and Leia, and even BB-8, the droid rolling innocently into her life only to lead her to her _destiny_.

But even when she thought she tasted it all, when she thought her hunger was finally sated . . .

She loves him, she adores him, she needs him. And the way he looks at her, she knows it’s the same for him, even if he didn’t tell her exactly that almost constantly, his words soft and sweet and delicious in her ear.

But she wonders if it will always feel like this, like you could be both hungry for more and yet satisfied all at once.

As they stand before a tree brimming with light and energy and he slips a ring onto her finger before their friends and family, all she knows is she can’t wait to find out.


End file.
